Angela Moore
Angela Moore is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. She was a regular character in the final seasons of Boy Meets World. She was Shawn's first major girlfriend, and Topanga's closest high school female friend. Personality Angela was portrayed as practical, sentimental, intelligent and compassionate. She was shown to look at problems in a well thought out point of view and usually tried to keep her own emotions aside, something she evidently learned from her father, whom she's very close to. She was shown to have a witty, teasing and sarcastic sense of humor and was one of the more mature members of the group of friends, at times more mature than Topanga. She was also shown to be a greatly supportive person and often strived to make her friends meet their full potential. Angela was often passionate about people and was shown to have an affinity for the arts, especially poetry. History Boy Meets World Season Five Angela first appears as just another student in Cory and Shawn's media class during the start of their Senior year at John Adams ("Boy Meets Real World"). Later, she and Shawn date for two weeks, (the self-imposed relationship limit Shawn maintained at the time) and part amicably. Shawn then finds an abandoned purse, and while going through its contents to identify the owner, believes he has found his soulmate, but is hesitant to meet her. Cory and Topanga urge him to find the owner, but Shawn is crushed when said owner is already involved. However, Cory and Topanga subsequently discover that it was actually Angela who misplaced the borrowed handbag ("I Love You, Donna Karan"). They eventually inform Shawn, who doesn't believe them, until he looks into Angela's eyes. He then pursues Angela, and they agree to resume their relationship ("Chasing Angela"). And stay together past their graduation from John Adams {"Graduation"). Season Six They break up and remain as friends because Shawn's insists that they should meet new people . Although later we find out that Shawn actually still (secretly) has feelings for Angela, and also that she is still in love with him ("Friendly Persuasion"). Later Shawn lies about the date he had written a poem for Angela, which was read by Cory once Shawn's leaves (unable to go through with it) to assure her that they were both still friends. Cory makes numerous attempts to bring them back together, and accidentally spills the secret Angela only shared with him (where she admits that she wanted Shawn to believe the feeling meeting new people was mutual, and she was still in love with him) as he presumed Topanga had spoken about it with Angela; who also shared a secret with Shawn, as she figured out that he lied about the date he had written poem in his journal due to it being birthday gift ("Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caulfield"). Season Seven They officially reconcile by way of Angela's father. We learn that Angela did not want to hurt Shawn because she might leave him like her mother did to her father. Sgt. Moore helps her realize that she won't because she is in love, therefore giving her the will to finally say 'I Love You' to Shawn ("Angela's Men"). Yet ironically several months later, Sgt. Moore returns offering Angela the chance to stay with him for a year in Europe. Cory initially tells Shawn not to ask her to stay (giving an example of him asking Topanga to not go to Yale) to only tell Shawn later that he failed by not fighting for his woman and giving her a chance to go to Europe. Toward the end of the episode, Shawn questions Angela's father's right to take her away from her friends and life at Pennbrook. In attempt to counter his selfishness, Shawn asks him if he would still like him if he were to ask Angela to marry him. After uncomfortable laughter, Sgt. Moore informs him if he thinks he can handle that responsibility, he'll let him be the most important man in her life. When Angela enters her dorm room where they had been packing her belongings, Shawn takes her into the corner to ask her something. Because Angela cuts him off by thanking him for understanding that spending time with her father was important to her, he declines, and we never find out what the question was. It is not far fetched to believe it may have been a proposal {"Angela's Ashes"). Girl Meets World After fifteen years, Shawn and Angela reunite in New York City. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Master Plan (Mentioned) Season 2 *Girl Meets Pluto (Mentioned) *Girl Meets Hurricane Quotes Trivia * Her first apperance in Girl Meets World will be Girl Meets Hurricane. * She was Shawn Hunter's first long-term girlfriend in Boy Meets World. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Female characters Category:Girl Meets World Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Boy Meets World Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Season 2